howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Savage
|Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Savage is a former Outcast and was Alvin the Treacherous's top lieutenant. Halfway through Dragons: Defenders of Berk, he joined Dagur the Deranged and the Berserker Tribe. Savage returns in Dragons: Race to the Edge as Dagur's lieutenant before heading off on his own. He attempted a coup on Berserker Island, only to be thwarted by the combined forces of the Dragon Riders and the Berserkers. Biography ''Being Alvin's Second-in-command Savage first appears in "Alvin and the Outcasts", telling Alvin to retreat in Alvin and the Outcasts. He later appears closing a door for the Outcast hall. Later in the episode, he appears with other Outcasts and Alvin while landing on Berk. His next appearance is when Alvin busts the door of Hiccup's house open and is the only Outcast to join Alvin going to the beach. He appears again when the Outcasts hold villagers hostage and throws Astrid up onto the platform on which Alvin is standing on. His last appearance is when he holds Hiccup hostage, fights the teens, and thinks they should get dragons of their own. He next appears in "Heather Report, Part 1", while talking to Heather about her progress in retrieving the Book of Dragons. He appears again, attacking the teens on their dragons who are attempting to get the Book of Dragons back from Heather. He had to fight a wild Gronckle in "Heather Report, Part 2" to get the Book of Dragons. He then follows Alvin around throughout the rest of the episode (as usual). In the battle with the Hooligans, Alvin actually puts Savage into a catapult and launches him at Astrid. Savage was not exactly excited by the idea, and once he knocked Astrid off of Stormfly, he fell onto a tree branch. This saved him from the fall, but then broke. He dropped painfully to the ground. He is not seen again until the end where he and Alvin decide that they do not need the book; they need Hiccup. Savage serves as a primary antagonist in "Defiant One". He is out patrolling the island, and he eventually finds Hiccup's satchel, which Snotlout foolishly left behind. He brings it to Alvin who then orders his men to search the island. Savage later catches Hiccup in the forge, and begins to escort him to Alvin. On the way, he interrogates Hiccup and tries to intimidate him. Snotlout and Toothless attack the Outcast, and a battle insures. Savage is supported by two Outcast troops, but he is temporarily stunned when Snotlout whacks him in the face with the connecting rod. When he recovers, he charges at Snotlout from behind, but Toothless knocks him down with a small plasma blast. He gets up and tries to catch his breath, but as soon as he considers battling again he sees his three opponents standing angrily in front of him. Snotlout yells, and Toothless roars. Savage drops his weapon and runs with Snotlout mockingly chasing him. Hiccup repairs the tail, and the Hooligans escape. Savage and Alvin vent frustration at once again being beaten by a 90-pound boy. Savage plays a relatively minor role at the end of "We Are Family, Part 1". He is the one who blows the horn to make Night Fury noises (or at least he is seen holding it). He is the one who roughly escorts the captured Hiccup into the Outcast vessel. He, Mildew, Alvin, and their captives then set sail for Outcast Island. He is first seen in "We Are Family, Part 2" walking with Alvin and the captured Hiccup towards the dragon pens. Hiccup mocks Alvin, and Savage begins to laugh at the joke, but he is quickly hit on the head by Alvin. After the crack on the skull, he angrily says, "''No one thinks you're funny, boy. Now keep moving!" Under orders from Alvin, he took Hiccup's advice to improve the dragon holding cells. He notes that Alvin would look amazing flying on the back of a Night Fury. After that, he remains absent for the rest of the episode until he and Alvin "recapture" Mildew. He and the other Outcasts cheer as Alvin announces that it is a new day for the Outcasts. ''Changing Sides In "Live and Let Fly", Savage and Mildew, along with some other Outcasts, place Whispering Death eggs in one of the tunnels under Berk while Alvin created a distraction. Savage and the Outcasts check on the eggs that have hatched on Berk in "The Iron Gronckle". One of the eggs was much larger than the others. A tunnel was seen above it, with a loud roar from inside. The Outcasts retreat out of fear. Later, he spotted Hiccup and Fishlegs and tried to shoot them down. However, thanks to Meatlug's temporary magnetism, their weapons were pulled away and crashed into the ship after Meatlug regurgitated the stones, causing their ship to sink. In "Worst in Show", Savage returned to the tunnels under Berk, along with Alvin and Mildew, to find the eggshells, but no dragons. The three then started searching the tunnels that led to the Dragon Academy. After a few false leads, they made it there, and saw the teens showing off their Terrible Terrors. They then captured Meatlug after she found them and took her to their boat. When the Riders' first attack failed, they decided to use the Terrors. Savage saw Sneaky — Astrid's Terror — on Alvin's head and tried to hit it, but ended up hitting Alvin instead. They were soon defeated and had to drift back to Outcast Island. Savage appeared briefly at the end of "A View to a Skrill, Part 1" with Alvin after they captured the Skrill. After Alvin is seemingly killed in "A View to a Skrill, Part 2", Savage and the rest of the Outcasts join Dagur the Deranged. At the end of "The Flight Stuff", Savage mentions there needs to be an execution. Dagur quickly agrees and attacks Savage. Savage joins Dagur in attacking Berk in "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes", after they trick Johann into selling him a Smothering Smokebreath dragons. The attack was foiled when the Dragon Riders used the Smokebreaths to defeat the armada. In "Cast Out, Part 1", Savage tells Dagur that the dragon root test succeeded and suggests planting it on Berk among the dragons. When the plan was underway, Savage tried to stop Stoick from opening the Academy door, but Alvin kicked him out of the way. Savage soon suggested retreating as they were losing, but Dagur refused to leave empty-handed. They then captured Stoick and returned to Outcast Island. In "Cast Out, Part 2", Savage sent Dagur's demands to Berk; Toothless for Stoick. He and the Berserkers later captured Hiccup and Toothless when they arrived. During the Screaming Death's attack, Savage attempted to flee. He was most likely imprisoned along with Dagur, the Berserkers, and Outcast traitors. Returning as Dagur's Follower In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2", after Dagur takes the Dragon Eye, Savage comments that he's never seen anything like it and asks Dagur what he thinks it could be. However, Dagur snaps at him for interrupting his moment with the artifact. Savage apologies and then warns Dagur of the approaching Hiccup and Toothless who take Dagur by surprise and snatch the Dragon Eye. Dagur blames Savage for the incident and attacks him. At the beginning of "Gone Gustav Gone", Savage supervised the Berserkers who were loading supplies from ''The Reaper to Dagur's ship. He later informed Dagur of Gustav's capture. As Dagur got excited at the thought of capturing Hiccup or "the girl" (Astrid), Savage asks him which of the girls he is referring to. Dagur asks confused if there is more than one girl, clearly mistaking Ruffnut for a boy. While Dagur and Gustav discuss at a table, Savage quietly listens from behind them. When he gets annoyed by the young rider, he throws out a sword and prepares to kill him, only to be stopped by Dagur. Near the end of "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", Savage reports to Dagur about the presence of Heather and Windshear. Dagur then commands his fleet to fire their dragon-proof grappling chains to capture the dragon and her rider. In the beginning of "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2", Dagur and Savage almost captures Heather and Windshear, but Hiccup and Toothless come to their rescue by blasting the winches. Later on, Dagur and Savage plan to purchase dragon-proof chains that are equipped with dragon-proof winches, but their efforts aren’t thwarted by the Dragon Riders ''Alliance with the Dragon Hunters In "Team Astrid", Dagur and Savage launch a swift hit-and-run attack on Berk before moving on to Dragon’s Edge. They manage to find and attack the Edge before being driven off by the Dragon Riders. Upon allying with the Dragon Hunters in "Edge of Disaster, Part 1", Savage starts to think that Ryker Grimborn is beginning to take over Dagur’s role as the leader of their fleet. Heather and Dagur reveal that they are only using Ryker for the time being to help them find the Dragon Eye. When they do, they will figure out the most painful and horrible way in getting rid of Ryker and his Dragon Hunters When the Dragon Hunters and the Berserkers launch an attack on Dragon’s Edge in "Edge of Disaster, Part 2", Savage reports to Dagur and Ryker that the Edge’s defense has some soldiers injure during and deserting the battle. Dagur asks who the deserters are, and Savage reveals them as Skarsgard, Nygren, and Ryker’s cousin Lars 2. Nevertheless, the attack failed when Hiccup returns to the Edge with a flock of wild dragons that have been injured by the Dragon Hunters, forcing Dagur, Savage, Ryker and Heather to retreat. Hunting for the Bounty Following a very long absence in the series, Savage finally reappears in "Midnight Scrum", seeking to obtain the bounty placed by Viggo Grimborn on Hiccup's head. Savage manages to locate Hiccup and quickly defeats Amos and Berthel, Hiccup's previous bounty hunters, throwing them overboard off their ship, before capturing Hiccup. Savage then explains to Hiccup that he intends to take him to Viggo to gain some respect and garner the huge reward. Hiccup tries in vain to negotiate by saying that Berk will give him a bigger portion of gold in exchange for him but Savage says that he perfectly know that Berk has no more gold (as it had earlier been stolen by Viggo during the episode, "Last Auction Heroes"). Hiccup then resorts to trying to escape by jumping into the ocean, but Savage manages to pull him back and take off his prosthetic leg to ensure no more escape attempts. Suddenly, Savage falls unconscious by a dart, fired by no one other than Throk, the second-in-command of the Defenders of the Wing, who has been set by his chief, Mala, to rescue Hiccup. Unfortunately for Hiccup, Throk is defeated and knocked unconscious not long afterwards by Krogan, a hooded and masked bounty hunter and a member of Drago Bludvist's army. Not long after Savage (as well as Throk) awakens, Stoick and the Dragon Riders arrive and immediately interrogate him. Savage then reveals that Krogan is likely heading to Sleipnir Island, where Ryker Grimborn is prepared to give the gold to anyone who manages to bring Hiccup to the Dragon Hunters. As they prepare to leave, Savage mocks Hiccup saying it was his own fault being entangled in this mess. Infuriated by this, Stoick decides to kill Savage, only to be stopped by Toothless. Attempt to Take Over the Berserkers Savage has been accepted onto Berserker Island by Dagur the Deranged in "Something Rotten on Berserker Island". However, instead of settling down, Savage once again is still evil, and plans a coup to capture Dagur, take over and lead the Berserkers, instead of always being a follower. The plan fails and he is placed in prison. Finding New Allies Under unknown circumstances, Savage was able to break out of the prison and leave Berserker Island. He then began searching for new allies and especially a leader whose orders he would follow. During his travels, he ended up in the Drenchwood Forest, where he encountered Guardian of the Forest. He managed to get away from the Foreverwing without a fight, despite the dragon being angry and agitated. On the other side of the forest, Savage met Fishlegs and another dragon trainer from Berk. When asked about his plans, Savage explained to the two that he was looking for new allies, since all his previous leaders were no longer enemies of Berk. He then warned the pair about the angry Foreverwing residing in the forest and left. Physical Appearance Savage carries a sword with the upper part of a scabbard attached to it. His right shoulder pad is metal with three spikes on it, and his left is a large turtle shell. He wears a brown vest with tears and patches. Savage has wrappings around his left hand, and a spiked wristband on his right. He also wears a chain-mail vest made of either dragon scales or metal over a tan tunic, as well as pale red pants. Personality Initially, Savage is loyal to his superiors and would follow orders as well as keep his superiors alive when they were losing a battle. He sometimes questioned his superiors on whether their plan was the right move, but would not hesitate to continue following orders when his loyalty was being doubted. Following Alvin's supposed defeat, Savage and the rest of the Outcasts were willing to battle Dagur. When the Berserker Chief made an offer between places among his ranks or death, Savage realized that he had no choice and joined Dagur. Savage remained loyal to Dagur after the latter escaped Outcast Island and continued his position as Dagur's second-in-command. This changed when Dagur decided to defect from the Dragon Hunters and join the Dragon Riders. Savage started to become fed up with following orders and headed off on his own. Some time after the Berserker Tribe was rebuilt under Dagur and Heather's leadership, Savage was invited to join Dagur with good graces. However, Savage still held a grudge against the Dragon Riders and started a coup to become the new chief of the Berserkers. Savage knew that the Riders were vulnerable without their dragons and managed to separate them from each other. However, he underestimated the situation as the Riders themselves decided to take matters into their own hands and successfully defeated Savage. Abilities, Skills, and Talents '''Combat:' Savage appears to be a highly skilled combatant, for he is able to overpower both Amos and Berthel before tossing them overboard single-handedly. Manipulation: Savage is able to manipulate some of the Berserkers to join his coup in order to overthrow Dagur the Deranged. Relationships Alvin the Treacherous Savage was a loyal lieutenant of Alvin and would follow through the plans of the Outcast Chieftain. However, he also feared the consequences of failing Alvin. When Dagur seemingly used a Skrill to kill Alvin, Savage was willing to continue the fight, but he decided that joining the Berserkers would make him live longer. When Alvin revealed that he survived Dagur’s attack and sided with the Dragon Riders, Savage was unwilling to reform. Dagur the Deranged Savage despised Dagur due to the latter's lunatic personality and was willing to fight him after Alvin's supposed death. Upon realizing the control that Dagur has over his Skrill, Savage chose to serve as Dagur's new lieutenant. While Savage was loyal to Dagur, he felt rather disdained that his plan to use young Smothering Smokebreaths to wreak havoc on Berk was stolen by his new leader. Nevertheless, Savage continued to follow Dagur, even after the latter escaped his imprisonment in Outcast Island and joined the Dragon Hunters. When Dagur chose to reform and allied with the Dragon Riders, Savage went off on his own. Dagur still considered Savage as a friend and even invited him to rejoin the Berserkers. However, Savage has grown tired of Dagur's maniacal laugh as well as being disrespected constantly, and his reformation, which pushed him to overthrow Dagur by starting a coup. Despite his initial success, Savage was eventually defeated and imprisoned for his crimes. Appearances Trivia *Savage is one of the few characters to have brown eyes. *In Dragons: Race to the Edge, Savage is clean-shaven, compared to past seasons, in which he has a stubble beard. This makes him one of three adult Vikings to have their appearance change; the others being Stoick the Vast and Spitelout Jorgenson. *It is unknown why Savage continued to work for Dagur the Deranged after the end of Dragons: Defenders of Berk. **A possible reason is that Savage knew that Alvin the Treacherous wouldn't forgive his former second-in-command. *Savage is the only villain introduced in Riders and Defenders of Berk who remains a villain throughout both series and Dragons: Race to the Edge. **Johann was technically a villain throughout this entire period as well but was not revealed as a one until "Sins of the Past". *Savage is quite similar to Starscream from the Transformers franchise. **Both are former second-in-commands of main antagonists (Savage to Alvin/Dagur and Starscream to Megatron). **Both are hungry for power and have betrayed their superiors to gain said power. Site Navigation Category:Viking Category:Villains Category:Berserkers Category:Males Category:Outcasts Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Characters Category:Humans Category:Dagur the Deranged Category:Alvin the Treacherous (Franchise) Category:Savage Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Characters